Speak up Be heard
by roogirl2000
Summary: Sara comes home from work one day only to find a young girl sitting on her doorstep. Sara Sidle's life is now going to be turned upside down. First fanfic I ever wrote but never posted it on here...R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing

**_A/N:_** Ok this was actually the first fanfic I ever wrote and never posted it on here. This was written over a year ago so, yeah :)

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

Sara drew up outside her house. She sighed and shut her eyes for what seemed like only one moment. It had been a long hard shift and affected all of the CSI's working on it in one way or another.

Also, it was her first day back after what had happened with the mini-killer. Stuck, under that car for what seemed like an entirety, with no food and in the pouring, freezing rain. All she could do was claw at the mud and hope someone would find her or she could get herself out.

Boy, how she couldn't wait to lie down and go for one long sleep. But...what was this!

"Oh my God, no I don't need this right now," she whispered to herself. She had just noticed the young brown haired girl, about 11 years old, sitting on her doorstep, face in a book. A large black leather suitcase was beside her.

"This cannot be happening!" She thought to herself. "It's been far too long since I last saw her…Right Sara get a hold of yourself."

Opening the car door, she got out, silently praying that it wasn't her and just some over kid that had got lost or something.

Walking up the drive, she realized that the kid was so absorbed in this book she hadn't he notice Sara yet.

"Hey," Sara said. The girl jumped, quickly slamming the book close. When she looked up at Sara, tears now glazing over her big brown eyes, Sara was sure it was her.

After about a minute in silence the young girl finally managed to say something. Something that would change Sara's life.

"Mom?"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Soo...Let me know what you think :) Remember...over a year ago fanfic...I've done many more!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ The only thing I own is Mya :D

_**A/N:**_ Wait you're reading this :O Why thank you!

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

"Oh my God…" Sara whispered. The word 'mom' kept echoing in her head. She tried so hard to keep her tears back but couldn't. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Mya…" was the only thing she could manage.

Through her tears she saw that Mya, her little Mya, was also crying. "There there pet, don't cry please," Sara sobbed and hugged Mya. They must have sat on the doorstep crying tears of happiness and sadness for about five minutes. Sara still couldn't believe this was happening.

She had wished this day would never come, but now it was here, and she was cuddling her daughter in her arms, and couldn't believe she had wished that.

"Why did I ever give you up to your father!" Sara sobbed. "I dunno mom, but I'm glad I'm out of there and here with you," Mya also sobbed.

Sara laughed. "You haven't even been here ten minutes and you're saying that."

"I know but anywhere's better than there," Mya said whipping away some tears.

--

Mya stared into her coffee mug. She could feel Sara was studying her but didn't want to look up. Too much had happened that day and she was exhausted.

Finally, after about five minutes Mya spoke up. "So you're a CSI huh?" "Yeah I am…but wait! How did you know I was?" Sara replied a bit shocked. She hadn't told Mya's dad a thing about what she worked as. Heck, she hadn't seen him in years.

"It's a long, long story," mumbled Mya. "Well I have all the time in the world," Sara said smiling slightly.

"I think I'd like to know a little about myself first. When and how did you meet my dad and all? It could really help fill some caps in my long, long story. Oh and I'd like to know nearly everything."

Sara sighed. She didn't know how she was going to explain everything to an eleven year old. Mya noticed this worried look on Sara's face and smiled to herself.

"Oh…I'm apparently very clever for my age," she began. "I understand most things and can read people like a book." Mya was grinning from ear to ear now. "A lot of people say I'm a very mature thirteen year old stuck inside an eleven year olds body."

Sara laughed. "Ok well I'll start at high school then. I was a total geek back then and your dad, well, he was a jock. It sounds impossible doesn't it? How can a jock and a geek fall in love? So we got together and well one night we were both very drunk and after it I became pregnant with you," Sara laughed slightly.

"When I finally told him that, he told me about him and well the um…"

"The drugs," Mya finished off for her.

"Yeah…them," Sara sighed. "How did yo-" Mya cut her off "I will explain in my story."

"I couldn't believe it when he told me. He seemed such a sweet guy and all so I broke up with him. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of you completely but I brought myself to letting your dad have you. After that I have no idea what happened to you. Once or twice I got a photo of you from him but that's all."

"Seriously? You didn't want me?" Mya asked. "Back then I didn't but I was only seventeen," Sara replied "I'm sorry."

"Why the hell are you apologizing? You have no need to!" Mya said.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I just noticed this story is a bit "cheesy" on it. Note...over a year go...yeah :D

REVIEW! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own Mya at the moment :)

_**A/N:**_ I come on this evening to find 5 reviews, over 200 hits, 4 alerts and 2 faves!! I love you all :D For that you will be getting 3 chapters this evening :D Well, two but if I get enough reviews today, there will be a third!

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

"So what about your long, long story?" Sara asked. They had both taken to calling Mya's story her long, long story even though Sara had no idea what it was about.

"Yeah that." Mya's mood changed completely. "Ok you know the way you knew about dad and the drugs, well he became a dealer. We lived in this small two bedroom apartment and that's also were he done the drugs." Tear's sparkled over Mya's eyes but she managed to hold them back.

"He did the drugs in the apartment were you were also living! I shouldn't have left you with him at all!" Sara was nearly yelling now. She felt so bad about leaving Mya with Mark.

"Hey mom calm down! It's ok, nothing happened to me," Mya reassured her.

"He also had lots of people coming to him, and a few times I witnessed some people threaten him! I was so scared all I did was sit in my room for hours at a time, reading mostly," Mya continued.

"But then the worse thing happened, I was lying on my bed listening to dad trying to calm someone down and then there were shots, I froze up completely," Mya now had tears streaming down her face.

"There were only two voices now and I couldn't make out what they were saying, then I heard the noise of a chair being put up against my bedroom door. That's when I came to my senses. I ran towards the door and tried to open it but I couldn't. I was trapped. The exit door of the apartment slammed closed and I was stuck."

Mya looked up at Sara briefly to see that she was also crying. "I sat in my room for hours…waiting and thinking of what to do. Then there were voices again and my bedroom door swung open. A man that I recognized stood there. 'His kid's still here!' He called to another man who came to the door. I also recognized him. They were both partners of dad's.

"What we going to do' I remember the second man saying. 'Her mom lives in Vegas now…maybe we could bring her to her…' The first man said. Then before I knew it they got me on a flight to Vegas, the first man came with me, and when we got there I was but in the back of a van and brought here," Mya let out a sob. "Mom I think dad's dead," she cried. "I was so scared there!"

Mya was crying uncontrollable now.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Remember...review and you will be getting that third update! And you'll hate me at the end of the second update. CLIFFY!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ I still only own Mya. Nothing has changed since the last chapter.

_**A/N:**_ Yup, second update. No third tonight unfortunately :)

* * *

_**Chapter four**_

"Hey Greg," Sara said walking into the break room with Mya by her side. "Hey Sara," Greg said looking up from a magazine he was reading. He quickly noticed Mya standing beside Sara. "And um…hello there," he added quickly smiling at Mya.

"God she looks so much like Sara but, Sara couldn't have a daughter right?" Greg thought to himself. So many thoughts were running through his head now he didn't realize he was staring straight at Mya.

Mya was quick to notice this and nudged Sara in the ribcage.

"Ow! What you do…oh right," Sara now had a smirk on her face. Greg was looking at Mya so dopey like!

Sara had to stifle a laugh and finally managed to say to Greg, "Oh Greg, yeah this is my daughter Mya, Mya this is Greg."

"Hey there," Mya said. Greg finally took his dopey expression of his face but didn't stop being dopey. His eyes went shiftily back and forth from Sara to Mya then he said, "You two are so like each other!"

"Yeah like we didn't know," muttered Mya under her breath. "I heard that," whispered Greg loudly making sure they could hear. "Hey Sara she's even got your attitude too!"

"Don't make me hurt you Greg," Sara said. "If she does I'm so helping!" Mya said smiling evilly at Greg.

"Two Sara's…just what the lab needs," thought Greg to himself.

"Greg could you please look after Mya for me for a bit. I need to do something," Sara said. Greg nodded and turned back to his magazine until Sara had walked out the door then he glanced at Mya for a moment.

She was at the window now, staring out at the bright lights of Vegas.

"So, may I ask were Sara has been keeping you all these years?" Greg asked hoping to get some answers. "At my dad's in San Francisco," Mya replied.

Greg was about to question her some more but sensed it was the wrong thing to do and instead asked, "Coffee?"

"San Francisco Crime Lab how may we help you?" came the voice at the other end. "Um hello this is Sara Sidle of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, have you had anyone admitted to your coroner called Mark Ransom?"

"Yes he was brought in two days ago with a through and through and his case is still open," replied the voice. Sara sighed. So he was dead.

"His daughter is also still missing," added the voice. "She's not anymore," Sara said and quickly explained everything.

"Ok, that's all taken down but I need you to bring your daughter to San Francisco so she can make a statement," said the voice of the receptionist.

"I'll try to sort something out thanks," Sara said and the hung up. She was only walking away from the phone when there came gun shots from the direction of the break room.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Yeah…I'll update tomorrow :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_Mya's mine…that's all.

_**A/N:**_ Sorry about the cliffy yesterday. Here's the next chapter! Would have been up sooner but my internet doesn't like me...

* * *

_**Chapter five**_

_**BANG! **_Greg felt a huge pain at his shoulder. _**SCREAMS! **_Mya and some lab techs screamed out in fright at the masked gunman. _**BLACK! **_This was the last thing Greg remembered until he came round again. Mya's and the other people's screams and then everything going black. He had fallen unconscious with no one there to protect Mya...  
Greg came around ten minutes later. He was on a stretcher being rushed down a corridor in the crime lab by two paramedics. A pale faced Sara was running along beside him.  
But no Mya anywhere.  
"Sara where's...ow!" Greg's shoulder was hurting like hell now. "Greg everything's going to be ok. You've been shot and Mya...Mya is..."  
Sara couldn't hold back her tears any longer. They came flowing down her face. Greg straight away had three guesses at what this meant. Either Mya had been seriously injured or the worse two things in the world. She was either kidnapped or dead.

"Is she…" Greg managed a faint whisper. "We don't know Greg, nobody saw anything," Sara replied. "Why did no one see a thing!?" Greg said, obviously frustrated at this. "They heard the gun going off and they all just dived for cover," Sara said whipping away the last of her tears.

They put Greg into the ambulance, Sara jumped in after Greg.

"Sara, what the hell are you doing? You need to be helping them look for Mya."

"No Greg, I'm coming with you. The whole team is here working on this case now. We're going to get him." Sara's voice didn't sound at all hopeful. She was clearly thinking that there might be no possible way to get Mya back.

Greg lay on the hospital bed in immense pain. He had just got out of surgery. The bullet had been successfully removed and he was apparently going to make a full recovery. His thoughts were focused on what had happened. Anything could help them find Mya.

He had nothing at all.

His back was turned to the gunman when he was shot. The only thing he could remember was Mya's scream…

Amber Alert had been raised. It was several hours after Mya had been kidnapped. They were sure she had been kidnapped now. Warrick had got CCTV of the apparent gunman carrying an unconscious Mya out of the building.

They couldn't get a picture of the man's face. He had taken his mask off to not make him look suspicious but still they had no picture. He wasn't notice by any of the staff because of the confusion.

But to all of the CSI's now, it was becoming clearer that Mya not be in Las Vegas at all now.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ You read it, you review it :D Please?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ Oh! Look! I still only own Mya!

_**A/N:**_ Sorry I didn't update this yesterday! I was having a video making day, and today was a video making day as well! I finished off a whole video today.

* * *

_**Chapter six**_

Mya woke up to find herself in an unfamiliar place. Well, she laughed to herself. How was she meant to know what this unfamiliar place was! It was pitch black and she could barely see her hand in front of her face.

She pushed herself up off the ground and decided to feel about, see what she could make out. She was only up for a second when she fell to the ground again. She was dizzy, her head was spinning now and her legs were weak.

"Damn!" she mumbled as she hit the ground. Her head was still spinning now so she lay down. "Man, what happened," she said to herself. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened.

She was in the crime lab, in the break room to be exact. Her mom had left her with Greg to go do something…Greg!

Everything came back to her so quickly at the thought of Greg. The masked gunman, Greg…Greg getting shot, then a hand over her mouth, then…nothing.

"Dammit!" she yelled out in the pitch black room. She had been drugged and taken to here, wherever here was.

"Ok don't panic, everything's going to be fine," she told herself taking ten deep breaths. Taking ten deep breaths to calm down was one of the very few things she had learnt from her father.

At the last breath, the light flashed on. She covered her eyes for a moment. She had been sitting in the dark for five minutes and her eyes weren't used to the light.

She looked at the room for the first time. It was empty except for a door behind her, a mattress, pillow and blanket in one of the far corners. Far corners?? She laughed at herself. The room was hardly that big.

Feeling a little bit better now she got up, steadying herself against the brick wall. She shakily walked up to the door and tried to open the door.

"Duh course it was going to be locked!" she thought to herself when the door didn't budge.

She walked over to the, um somewhat bed and sat down. Only a moment later the door swung open.

Mya jumped. The door opened with such a crash it scared the living daylights out of her. Before looking at the man she looked behind him, outside.

A cold breeze came into the room. It was daybreak outside. And…oh joy! It looked like she was in the middle of nowhere. But were in the middle of nowhere was what she wanted to know. Was she still in Las Vegas or where was she?

She then looked up at the man, who was staring at her with deep brown eyes. She was taken aback by how familiar he looked to her. Were had he seen him before!

"Here's some food for you, just so you don't die," he laughed at what he just said. His voice was so familiar to Mya.

"Oh yeah, very mature," Mya thought but almost said out loud. "How do I know you're not going to drug me again?" She said looking straight at the man.

"Want me to eat a bit for you then?"

"Sure go ahead!"

The man broke off a bit of what looked like…She didn't know what it looked like it! A deformed sausage maybe. He chewed it and swallowed it.

"There, see it's not drugged."

"What about the drink?"

"Fine then."

He took the glass and drank about a quarter of it.

"There we go, perfectly safe!" he said to her and turned to walk out.

"Wait," Mya yelled after him but it was too late. The man had gone and the door was yet again locked. "Were am I," she mumbled the question that she was going to ask the man. And yet again she was alone.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This is too cheesy for my liking. Anyway, review and there may be an update tomorrow!


End file.
